return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob
Entrance Realistic Hand Hans, the realistic hand, comes in and places SpongeBob onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Cruise Bubble SpongeBob blows a bubble in the shape of a torpedo. The player can use the control stick to control the bubble like a PK Thunder. The bubble will explode if it hits an opponent, part of the stage, or a projectile. Move Origin The cruise bubble is an obtainable item found in Battle For Bikini Bottom (GBA, GCN, PC, PS2, and Xbox). Where SpongeBob could blow a bubble in the shape of a torpedo, and use it as a weapon. Side B - Spin Technique SpongeBob puts on his karate gear and spins. The attack can be charged for more "spin time" and damage. It can also reflect projectiles. Move Origin Early in Karate Choppers SpongeBob does a spin technique, but gets easily slapped away. Up B - Jellyfish Friends SpongeBob surfs on a pack of jellyfish for two seconds. Using the control stick can steer SpongeBob, making it a great move for ledge recovery. If an enemy gets touched by the stingers (actually tentacles), he or she will be electrocuted by them, and will get stunned. Move Origin At the end of The Sponge Who Could Fly (aka SpongeBob: Lost Episode) friendly jellyfish let SpongeBob ride on their heads. The stinging part comes from a running gag in the show, as jellyfish are the equivalent of underwater bees. Down B - Fry Cook SpongeBob puts on his fry cook uniform (which is just a hat with an anchor on it) and gets a new moveset. Moving left or right gives limited movement. The move orgins of these moves are, at this time, unknown but there are some guesses as to where these moves come from Neutral B - Spatula Attack SpongeBob attacks with Spat (or Fifi). The spatula can deflect projectiles with 2x speed and power. Move Origin This move may come from one of the many times he cuts Krabby Patty toppings with Spat. This is first seen during the very first episode of the TV show, Help Wanted. One part the Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight music video, SpongeBob cuts an assortment of Krabby Patty toppings with Spat rapidly. A few seconds after, he splits into 5 pieces. Side B - Krabby Patty Throw SpongeBob throws a Krabby Patty in the direction he is facing. The more damage he has, the faster he flings the patties. Move Origin This may come from a scene in You Shoe's Untied. Here, SpongeBob accedentally throws Krabby Patties into Squidward's mouth, causing him to be very enlarged. He then burps and says that his heart may have stopped. Up B - Patty Barrage SpongeBob throws 4 Krabby Patties at a time. This reverts him back to his regular moveset. The patties can also damage people overhead. Move Origin While this scene has no clear orgin, it may also be referencing the afformentioned scene again. Down B - Closing Time Reverts him to his old moveset. Final Smash - Goofy Goober Rock SpongeBob sings the last verse of 88 Rock n Roll Band (commonly known as Goofy Goober Rock by fans) before transforming into a wizard while playing the instrumental fade out. He gains the ability to aim with the control stick and press B to fire﻿ lasers with his guitar while purple static ball stuns any enemy that touches it. It lasts for 23 seconds. Move Origin The move comes from the music video of Goofey Goober Rock (in actuality, it is a rework of "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister) from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. In this scene, SpongeBob transforms into a wizard, and zaps the brain control helmets off of the slaves of Plankton. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Whoa!" KOSFX2: "Du-wow!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: trademark laugh Sd: "I'M READY!!!!!" Dn: "Who put you on the planet? Neh!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Score one for the boys back home!" 2. "This is the happiest day of my life!" 3. Makes a #1 shape with his body. 4. (vs. Patrick Star) "You lose, Patrick!" 5. (vs. Squidward) "Sorry, Squidward." 6. (vs. Mr. Krabs) "Mr. Krabs, can I have a raise?" 7. (vs. Plankton) "You won't get away with this, Plankton!" 8. (vs. Best SpongeBob) "Is that me? Or is this me?" Loses: Teardrop Standard Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Bubble Wand Swipe two times *Dash Attack- Pelvic Thrust *Side Tilt- Ka-Rah-Tae Kick *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- Drives a Boat an inch *Up- I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLODE (Leaves Lag Afterward) *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: Arm Grab *Pummel: SpongeHead-Butt *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: Flips Opponent with Spatula *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: Bubble Wand *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, who's the laughing sponge?" Otacon: "Oh, you mean SpongeBob?" Snake: "Yes." Otacon: "He comes from a world where everyone is a certain aquatic species, like starfish or squids. He's even friends with a squirrel." Snake: "Are you kidding me!?" Otacon: "Nope. He also knows karate and his ambition is to be the greatest fry cook in the world." Snake: "This is making my head hurt." Character Description SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob's a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job that he's exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around his (especially Squidward Tentacles), but is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. Rival TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extras TBA Videos Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Male Category:Non Human Category:Kid Category:Hero Category:Cute Characters Category:Cartoon Category:YTPGuy17 Category:Video Movesets Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Internet Meme Category:YouTube Poop